Raise the Equestria Flag!
by The Crossover Guardian
Summary: A young captain from the New World had the misfortune of running into Dr. Vegapunk and his whole crew was crushed within minutes. But instead of getting rid of him, Vegapunk instead used him as a test subject for his time portal. Now sent forward to an unknown future, Lucien must find out his next plan, but first some food. (Future Time Line and Human Version.)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or One Piece, they belong to the rightful owners (Quick Question: do I have to use the correct name or can I just use owners?). I only own the Oc I use in the story.

**Author Note:** Hello Readers! If you are new or don't remember my last chapter I uploaded in Equestria Saviors, a different story, then I'll say again. I wanted to upload three chapters in one week last week before the new year began. But, I'll be honest, failed big time and couldn't upload in time. So I guess I'll just have to work even harder this year so I can keep my goals true. Anyway this new story was inspired by **Almost Human** by **Vinsfield** where an Oc from Infamous goes to Equestria. So I hope I did good on this chapter and Enjoy everypony!

**(Unknown Forest)**

In a forest area, a large crater could be seen from above but a human figure could also be seen laying in the center staring at the sky. The figure had a light white open overcoat, a black button shirt with one button undone, a white cloth tied to his wrist, black baggy pants with two pocket on each leg, and black sandals. One other thing about the figure was his forehead; there was a straight line scar running across.

The figure was known as Guardian D. Lucien but he was also known as the: Magical Lucien from the seas. But he knew the seas he was thinking about and his current location were two different places in a huge way.

Lucien closed his eyes to think on how his life was before everything came crashing down around him.

He lived with his parents when he was a young child but, his home was located somewhere in the New World. The seas around the New World was always hectic and chaotic with multiple pirate crews constantly attacking his home island. But all that changed when a certain crew came and claimed the island their territory when he was ten.

Lucien was completely awed on how powerful they were to make other pirates back off the taken island. It was then and there that he decided to become a pirate.

He left his island without telling anyone, even his parents, anything and joined a crew starting as a cabin boy. But during those times, he found his own unique devil fruit. It took him a few short years but he crew strong enough for him to leave the crew to start his own. The pirate name was something he liked to do on other islands and that was cause trouble, so the name was decided as: The Mischief Crew. The jolly roger of theirs was a smiling skull with one eye winking and the tongue was sticking out.

After forming his crew, they traveled to the other seas searching for adventure and exploring new islands. He even got a wanted poster for two hundred ninety five million berries and his nickname.

By the time he reached the age of nineteen, Lucien returned to the New World to visit for a few years. But before he could begin, he met with another crew and partied the night away until it was actually morning.

They then went their separate ways with Lucien grinning and laughing with happy thoughts.

But his thoughts were quickly crushed when they were captured, ship and all, by Dr. Vegapunk and his floating fortress.

Lucien and his crew quickly took action and fought for survival but were eventually crushed by a new version of a Pacifista. After everything was done, Dr. Vegapunk himself came down to look over the destruction capabilities. He was certainly surprised when Lucien grabbed his leg while unconscious.

His whole crew was dead but only he was able to survive the onslaught. This discovery alone intrigued the doctor enough to have him taken to his lab where he was cleaned, got fresh new clothes, and held above a portal gate by a Pacifista.

Dr. Vegapunk explained on how he was curious on where the portal would end up but no volunteers. But now he found a nice test subject to test it.

Lucien tried to get away but the Pacifista was too strong and was dropped in to the portal with his last words was that he would never forget Vegapunk.

So here he was, landing in the middle of the forest with no crew, no idea where he was, and no food.

His stomach growled loud enough to be heard by a few animals. Lucien picked himself up slowly and saw that his weapons were scattered around him. He picked up a six barrel flintlock pistol with all barrels loaded, a wakazashi sword and a long bladed saber.

Lucien wondered where his weapons came from and looked up annoyed that Dr. Vegapunk is showing him pity or for some other reason. But his hunger quickly snapped him out of his thoughts and fell to his knees holding his stomach.

He groaned from the hunger and whined out loud, "Chef Ian! Make me some food! …oh wait, he's not here."

Sighing with sadness, Lucien decided to start looking for food and for way back to the New World.

Since he wasn't at full power with hunger in the way, he wasn't able to capture any animals and he didn't want to waste any bullets on animals.

The lone pirate eventually decided to climb the highest tree to get a location. He used what little energy he had to jump to the top and to hold on without falling back down.

Looking out in the distance, he saw a little village a few miles away.

Getting excited, Lucien walked off the tree and landed on the ground with his feet. Not even feeling any pain, He made quick haste to his destination to fill his empty stomach with hopes of food.

"FOOD!" Lucien yelled out with a grin and a feeling of adventure going down his back.

**Author Note:** I hoped every-pony (Huh… what still not funny?) enjoyed the chapter and be sure to leave a review if you can or want. Oh and about the new version Pacifista thing, that's just what I think is to come on One Piece. Dr. Vegapunk is a genius so I think he would improve them after two years. Happy New Years!


End file.
